


One Step at a time!

by Twintaileddragon



Category: Ozmafia!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adorable Misfortune, Cute, F/M, Funny, Humor, I have never played this game or written for these characters, Little Pervy Moments, Memes, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twintaileddragon/pseuds/Twintaileddragon
Summary: Living with Famiglia Oz is great and everyday is an adventure, especially now that you have Scarlet by your side. Your relationship seems so casual that it's hard to believe he wants to take it a little further....but he does.And of course, things can't just work out. They have to go wrong first.





	One Step at a time!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bitter_edge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_edge/gifts).



Sunlight seeped in through the curtains as the early morning made itself known. In the salon, the violet haired boy sighed, thumbing through the pages of a book he had read long ago. To his surprise he remembered most of it, only needing to refresh his memory on a few minor details. His ear twitched, hearing the light steps on the carpet. The brusque intruder was simply minding his own business watering a few plants around the den.  
"You're going through that book too fast to be reading it, Scarlet."  
"Good Morning, Axel." He said simply. "I'm looking for something specific."  
"In that book?" He asked incredulously. "What could you possibly be looking for? That's a romance novel." Scarlet tensed a bit, continuing to thumb through the little book. Axel raised a brow at him, switching his attention between the book and the boy.  
"It's nothing. I'm-"  
"Good Morning, All." A bright and cheery greeting erupted through the door as the enigmatic Don came in as if all was right with the world. "I do not know about everyone else but I have been thinking about waffles since yesterday. Scarlet, If you could be so kind--?"  
"Yes, of course." He said, standing up quickly, closing the book and taking it with him towards the kitchen. Axel chewed on his own lip, humming as Scarlet zoomed out of the room. Both men were slightly put off and not long after the don sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose,  
"Alright, Axel. What did you do?"  
"Water the ficus."  
"That's not- Well, okay, fair. So what was that about? And why is he reading my copy of 'Love is in the heart'?"  
"...Wait, that's your--"  
"I asked a question, Axel."  
"Yes. He mentioned that he was looking for something." He answered quickly. "I don't know what for sure."  
"But you know who might know?" Caramia said playfully. "His girlfriend might. Do you think our little lady is awake yet?"  
"Probably not-"  
"She's about to be."

 

You don't remember waking up. It was night and then it was day. You stretched yourself, wiggling in your bed as your entire body tried to adjust to moving. You can't recall what woke you. Was it a sound? A Dream? You can't remember. You swung your feet out of bed, ambling to your armoire. As you thought about what to wear, you heard concise knocks at your door. You gasped lightly, grabbing the first dress in front of you and immediately began to get dressed.  
"J-Just a minute!"  
"Take your time!" You heard happily, making you smile. Caramia was in a good mood this morning. "I'm in no hurry!"  
"I am." You heard squeezed in there slyly. By the sounds of it, Kyrie has accompanied him. "Slept in? It's not good to be in bed all day."  
"It's barely 7." You heard Caramia defend you playfully. "You just got up yourself!" They continued their banter and you were almost done straightening your skirt and fixing your hair. You opened the door as soon as possible, smiling widely to see the 2 men in good spirits.  
"Good Morning, Caramia. Kyrie."  
"Morning." He said sweetly. "Sorry to wake you or disturb you. I just had a quick question--."  
"And I just followed him here." Kyrie admitted, putting his hands up as if he had been caught. Your smile weakened a bit, still amused but curious about what the Don needed to ask.  
"Have you ever read 'Love is in the Heart'?"  
"You woke her up to gush about your trashy romance novels?" The consigliere said, cracking up slightly. "Heavens. Were you hoping to bounce off 'theories' about what happened to Valius's parents?" Caramia was about to retort but quickly stopped, cocking his eyebrows and looking at his subordinate quizzically.  
".....Kyrie, did you read--"  
"I'm going to get something to eat. Scarlet isn't entirely incompetent, so by now something should be made." He excused himself, walking off and not bothering to answer the question he was asked. You smirked, imagining Kyrie gripping and saucy novel and intently reading it. What a sight.  
You two stood there, awestruck, for a moment before Caramia blew out a puff of air.  
"Well, I guess I'll ask him later. Anyway, have you read the book?"  
"No, never. Is that all you needed to know?"  
"No, No.. um... I was just- Do you think it's something Scarlet would like?." He asked, finally collecting his thoughts. You bit your lip, taking a moment to dwell on it. The image of Scarlet with his face buried in a book of that like was funny but very unlikely. You finally shook your head. The Don let out a defeated sigh.  
"I don't think he'd read anything like that."  
"Okay, so he probably didn't leave something important in it as a bookmark then.... Thank you, Y/N. Let's go get some breakfast."


End file.
